


Perspective

by GatoRasmus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, a pair of cute idiots, the boys just being themselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GatoRasmus/pseuds/GatoRasmus
Summary: it's a matter of perspective
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> blame [this](https://kcsplace.tumblr.com/post/616936826752598016/danny-the-glass-is-half-empty-steve-the-glass-is)

**Author's Note:**

> [Come and say hi! :D](https://www.pillowfort.io/GatoRasmus)
> 
> visit me on [Tumblr](http://gatorasmus.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> [miau](https://ko-fi.com/gatorasmus/)


End file.
